1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for trash container liners and, more particularly, to such a dispenser which can be fastened under a cabinet or to a wall without requiring any modification to the trash container.
2. Background of the Invention
It is common to use plastic liners for lining the inside of trash containers or garbage cans. The liners are usually packaged in boxes or in rolls. A liner is removed from the box or roll and placed in the trash container to line its inside. After the liner is filled with trash, it is removed from the trash container and discarded, and a new liner is then removed from the package and inserted into the trash container. Typically, the packages of trash can liners are stored in a closet or on a shelf, and a new liner must be obtained from the package before insertion into the trash container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,405 to Tracy discloses a dispenser for trash container liners including a rigid triangular box containing a supply of liners in the form of a cylindrical roll of a continuous strip of liners. The liners extend through an open slot in a side of the box and the innermost liner of the roll is securely attached to a cylindrical spindle on which the liners are wound. The box is detachably secured to the bottom of the trash container and the spindle is dimensioned so as not to pass through the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,810 to Warner et al. discloses a dispenser for rolled plastic bags including a container dispenser in the general form of an upright cylinder of clear semi-rigid plastic having two halves hinged about a diametrical edge at the bottom of the container. Feet are formed in the bottom wall, extending transverse to the hinge, and cooperating with the hinge to provide a base support so that the package may be stored and displayed in an upright position. An elongated recess is formed in the cylindrical wall of the container, with a die-cut strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,513 to Shainker discloses a bag dispenser package including a T-shirt bag having a roll of continuous plastic bags. When the leading bag is pulled from the roll and out the mouth of the T-shirt bag, the roll rotates within the T-shirt bag in an arrangement which provides controlled dispensing of the trash bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,455 to McCreary discloses a dispenser and method for dispensing individual sheets from continuous bulk material consisting of a relatively heavy, free standing dispenser. The roll is supported in a vertical position and is unwound by a steady force applied to the running end which extends through an opening of the dispenser. The mass of the dispenser acts through the roll on the running end to oppose this force causing each sheet to separate cleanly beyond the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,978 to Cawley discloses a dispenser for plastic bags having four walls, a bottom connecting with the four walls, and an open top. One of the four walls is a front wall which is oriented at an angle away from an oppositely situate back wall. A small separation between the upper edge of the front wall and the top forms a slit through which plastic bags are dispensed. An opening in the top is dimensioned to permit a roll of plastic bags to be dropped into the interior of the dispenser, and thereupon rest upon skids located on the bottom.